


The Brilliant 3 A.M. Idea

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Roman gets an Idea at 3 a.m. and must tell Thomas.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Brilliant 3 A.M. Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

“THOOOOOMMMAAAASSSSS!” Roman’s voice sounded down the hall, quickly coming closer like an avalanche. “Thomas! Thomas Thomas thomasthomasthomas!!!!” He threw open the door to Thomas’s bedroom letting it bang against the wall as he bounded across the room like an excited puppy, and jumped on the bed, a mad grin on his face, shaking Thomas by the shoulder. “THOMAS!Ihadthemostbrilliantideaeverandyouneedtowakeupanddoitrightnowbecauseitsthemostamazingthingever!” 

Thomas groaned, shaking of Roman’s hand, opening one bleary eye to glance at the clock before pulling his pillow over his head, hoping to drown out his Creativity. “Mmmm Roman...it’s three a.m.” he groaned. “Sleeeeep. Now.” 

“Nonsense, Thomas!” Roman cried, striking a dramatic pose. “Creativity never sleeps! It only becomes wonderful dreams, but in this case this is an awesome reality filled idea. It’s a really Really REALLY good idea! Comeoncomeon get up! Get up! We need to do it NOW!” He tugged at the pillow covering Thomas’s head. 

Thomas only gripped it tighter in response. “Why can’t we do this in the morning?” He mumbled into the bed. 

“Because the idea won’t work in the morning!!!” Roman exclaimed, letting go of the pillow to throw the covers off of Thomas who jerked and curled up in a ball shivering at the sudden cold. “We need to do it NOW! Trust me. This will Work!” 

“Roommaaan” Thomas groaned.

“Thooomaaasss!” Roman mimicked back. “Creativity waits for no one! Now get up! This is a brilliant idea!” 

It took another ten minutes of cajoling, but finally, Roman had Thomas up and out of bed. He moved like a zombie, but at least Roman had him up! “Now, put this on.” He said, darting to the closet to pull out a hooded sweatshirt. “And grab this!” Roman pulled the Ukulele from its case and handed it to Tho--on second thought he’d hold onto that. No need to have the clumsy hands breaking the thing. “Up this way! To the roof!” He said moving behind Thomas and giving him gentle shoves up the staircase to the attic. 

“We can’t get on the roof, Roman.” Thomas mumbled passing a tired hand over his gritty eyes. He pulled the hood further down to hide his face.

“Sure we can! Remember, that skylight opens up! We can slip through easily!” Roman took the lead, pulling Thomas by the hand. “You’re going to love this Thomas! I promise it’s a great idea!”

Thomas shivered as the night air hit him when they finally climbed onto the roof. “Why is your idea outside?” He complained quietly.

“Because the moon is outside!” Roman said striking a dramatic pose. “Don’t worry, I have it all set up! Just sit here.” He said guiding Thomas to the ledge where he’d set up a stool overlooking the neighborhood. “Hold on, hold on. No don’t sit like a sack of potatoes! You’re supposed to look romantic.” He chided. “Here, now hold this.” He sat the ukulele in Thomas’s lap. “Remember that song we were working on this morning?!

“Yesterday morning?”

“Whatever.” Roman waved a hand dismissively before gesturing to the sky. “This! THIS is the perfect set up to sing it!” He grinned, eyes sparkling in the darkness. “Just picture it. You in silhouette, the full moon rising behind you, strumming the ukulele, singing that song.” Roman hummed a few bars. 

Thomas fought back a yawn. “But at 3 am? Roman?” He asked skeptically.

“YES. Yes. at 3 am!” Well technically it was almost four. If they didn’t hurry the sun would be rising soon. “Look I already have the camera ready. Just play and sing.” 

Roman darted to the camera, focusing it in on Thomas. He grinned with delight. Yes. It looked even BETTER than he’d imagined it would. The moon was just perfect! Thomas wearing the hood made him look even more mysterious. Yes. Yes. Yes. “And….play.” Roman said, dropping his voice on the last word as he hit the button. 

Thomas exhaled and after strumming a couple of notes to make sure the Ukulele was in tune, softly began to sing. 

Roman leaned forward in anticipation. Ah! Even though he’d woken him up, Thomas’s voice still had that melodious quality to pull this off. This would work! He knew it would.

And hours later, Roman sat back, content as the last of the editing finished saving, the video ready to be uploaded. “I told you it was a good idea.” He said quietly. 

Thomas flashed him a smile in return, biting back a yawn. “Yah...yah it was. Great idea Roman. I’m glad you woke me up for it.” 

Roman grinned back, laying a brief hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you listened.”


End file.
